


Non-Sexual Persona 5 Agere oneshots ! SFW !

by sgrbunni



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Childhood Trauma, Coping, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mommy Issues, Multi, Non-Sexual, Platonic Cuddling, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgrbunni/pseuds/sgrbunni
Summary: i already did jojo agere one-shots but Persona 5 is my biggest hyperfixation rn !! So some sweet and safe stories about my fav characters regressing as coping !
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Rules  !!

• Requests are open !! 

• Everything must be safe for work , This is age regression, a completely sfw way of coping , i do not want to be associated with kink.

• Please be polite and patient , I have a job so I don’t always have the time to write ! 

• I will not do any adult x minor ships. (ex.Kawakami & Akira )

• There will be mentions of abuse in certain chapters but I will always give a trigger warning !

• Please do not take it personal if I don’t complete your request , there a certain characters I don’t care much for , but even so i’ll try my best ! 

• Positive feedback is always lovely ! So don’t be afraid to comment <3

• PLEASE BE KIND !

My twitter and instagram are both @/sgrbunni if you need to contact me angels !


	2. In a Heartbeat ( Haru & Ryuji )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TW for mentioned past abuse)  
> Haru confides in Ryuji about her way of coping with the stress of her past relationship with Sugimura.

It wasn’t like Haru to speak about her problems , she hated being pitied. But it needed to be said , since she had invited Ryuji over in need of someone to help her deal with her busy mind. Nightmares where the worst , especially when her nightmares where just her brain re-enacting past events that she had truly experienced. Most of her nightmares where just the poor girl recalling how physical her ex Fiancé ,Sugimura was. She hated to think of these things and wished the memories wouldn’t be so frequent , but that wasn’t the way the brain worked.

Although she couldn’t forget , there where always ways to deal with the memories , better ways to cope with them and see the trauma through simpler state of mind. Her way of coping was Regressing mentally , she would revert to that of a young child to see everything through the eyes of a toddler. Which made it much easier to process and understand , especially when someone was by her side. That someone had rarely been anyone else but Ryuji. 

Ryuji Sakamoto was the only person she truly let herself be that vulnerable around , they seemed like an odd pair. The most gentle down to earth billionaire you could ever meet, and a delinquent boy who never really had any friends until recently... well.. not having many friends was something they both had in common until they had become members of the Phantom Thieves. Haru was just so vulnerable right now , so scared .. so small. She had no where else to turn besides calling up the blonde and asking for his help, which he immediately obliged to. Showing up to her family’s mansion as soon as he possibly could to be a person of comfort to the girl. When Haru called she sounded to be crying, even though it was the middle of the night, her sniffles where prevalent and her coarse voice was a definite sign that she needed someone. And soon enough, his arms where wrapped around her as she sobbed into his chest. Clutching tightly to Ryuji’s black blazer he had on over a shirt with some corny phrase in English. “ It just.. hurts..” She sobbed out , biting her lip tightly to stifle the noises she was making. Though she really didn’t need to, since the floor her bedroom was on was completely absent of any other life within the house. 

Ryuji began rubbing gentle circles on the small of her back , allowing the smaller teen to let out whatever was necessary. He truly would be at her beckon call if she ever needed him, and it truly showed with how late in the night it happened to be. “ I know .. But I promise he’s gone. You’re safe now , see ? I’m right here..” The boy soothed, whispering shushes to try and calm her mood. He knew that immediately as she began to let her tears stop, he would ease her into regressing and assist her to sleep , staying by Haru’s side the entire time. “ You promise ?” She asked with her voice sounding completely innocent , eyes wide and hopeful. “ I promise.” Ryuji repeated with a smile.

To his own surprise , Ryuji’s methods of soothing helped , and Haru was already beginning to calm. She curled herself up against him, and though still letting out small sniffles and whimpers , began gently sucking on her thumb. She tried to keep it quiet and unnoticeable , but it was easy to tell that she was slipping into her headspace as a defence for all of the tears. “ Hey , hey , hey. Haru , you know that gross , you’re gonna get sick little lady.” Ryuji chuckled , leaning over and opening the bedside drawer to reveal a white pacifier that was neatly decorated with the occasional flower sticker that the girl had placed on herself. 

Haru opened her mouth ever so slightly , not before a whimper with her thumb escaping her mouth so the soother could be placed between her lips. Once it was in she almost immediately flushed a deep shade of red and buried her face against her partners chest once again. “ ‘M so sorry ..” She murmured , he words sounding slurred and childish. Being the type of girl who’s voice would change slightly while she was in a younger headspace. A few gentle strokes where given to her fluffy hair, and she finally began drowsing off, not before Ryuji could whisper. “ Little miss there is no reason in the world that you should say sorry..” 

And with that , she was finally asleep , rested peacefully in his arms ,and gripping onto his jacket for dear life. Though it didn’t mind the boy, whatever she needed , he’d be there in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this pairing a lot !! And Haru is the babiest girl ever so how could I not start with her !


	3. a confession (Mishima & Yusuke )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima needs a break from the world , and has to explain to his new boyfriend exactly how he takes those breaks.

No one knew about this side of Mishima, and he was okay with that , it was his private time to be small and relax. Though he knew it couldn’t stay that way forever , he had just gotten his first boyfriend and the two where almost completely inseparable. But his new boyfriend , Yusuke Kitagawa, didn’t know about his regression. And Mishima needed to regress at the moment. 

Whilst the Kamoshida scandal was still going on , Yuuki Mishima usually being one of the teens at the centre of all of the abuse, he started having these little episodes almost. His brain would feel fuzzy , like it was stuffed with cotton. And he would begin to feel physically smaller , zoning out and fixating on whatever he was to see. He was unable to talk, walk and was usually just a little mess of babbles , which had led to a few accidents , but like he’d ever tell anyone about that. Mishima soon had learned this was all a defence mechanism for the violence being directed towards him, he couldn’t control it. His mind would revert to a baby and he didn’t have any ways of helping it, so her embraced it, learned about it. And soon found sub communities of others like him and found it was honestly a quite common way of coping. But if he was so accepted online , would he also be accepted in person ? There really was no way to find out. So Mishima just had to try. 

It hadn’t been a rare night for him and Yusuke , them cuddled up together , Mishima watching him sketch and talk about whatever it was that the other teen was drawing. He listed for some time , but it was clear he needed to get something off his chest, bringing a moment of silence between them. “ hey Yusuke .. you know about everything that happened with me and Kamoshida right... well, everyone and him?” He murmured softly , looking eye to eye with the other boy. “ Yes .. wait why? Are you feeling anxious ? Is there anything I can do to help?” The artist said in a rushed tone , a clear look of concern on his face , but who wouldn’t be concerned.

Mishima let a genuinely little chuckle escape him, it was quiet and sweet , meek , like a child. He could already feel that fuzzy sensation in his head and he needed to tell him now. “ Yeah actually.. so there’s like this thing I do to help with it-! But you can’t tell anyone else! I’m kinda embarrassed about it..” These words only earned a sincere look from Yusuke , making it so he and Mishima where looking into one another eyes. Giving a silent cue for his boyfriend to continue talking about whatever he needed to. “ It’s all involuntary .. But my mind, regresses. I regress to a baby to help deal with it, all the thoughts all the scary stuff. Just my brain gets this weird fuzzy feeling and I start feeling .. small. I call it like.. My baby headspace or babyspace..” she stammered out, his face now flushing red. But there was a weight lifted off of his shoulder when Yusuke just smiled at him and placed a kiss to his forehead. 

“ I’ve never really handled any children .. But i’m sure I’d be good at it if you need someone to care for you.” He replied , still calm , though a little clueless he would do his best to help. But then again, when wasn’t Yusuke clueless about something. Mishima just nodded his head quickly , eyes shut tight. “ Oh my god yes please !” He squeaked before tightly hugging Yusuke , allowing the other to take a bit of the lead , since the artist was already rubbing circles on his thin back. “ Now Yuuki, is there anything I can do to assist you to ‘babyspace’?” He asked whilst clearly trying his best to process all of the information he was given. But Yuuki was already slipping , humming a little song beneath his breath and feeling a bit squirmy. He pulled away despite that and began fidgeting with his hands , mumbling and looking for words to say to describe this state of mind. 

“ I am .. jus’ like.. like to be told I am small.. help with easy stuff..” He explained , his voice already becoming higher and words becoming jumbled. But Yusuke understood every single one of them. “  
Alright , would you like me to carry you back to your room ?” This only earned a quick nod from Mishima , placing his thumb firmly in his mouth after he was lifted up. Yusuke was completely ignorant to the fact that he could get sick from doing this , so he allowed it to happen , honestly finding it quite cute. He just hoisted the smaller teen into his hip and carried him along, the who way back to his room before placing Mishima on the bed , a few head pats given to him as he shuffled around whilst babbling. 

Just his little smile , his happy noises , the dependency on others. Yusuke knew he wanted to be the one caring for his partner and making sure he was safe , honestly , he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MISHIMA IS DA LOML


	4. bit of a mess ( Ryuji & Akira )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji loves to tap into his artistic side while he’s regressed ! Of course that means his best friend has to pick up after him though

Akira hadn’t been caring for Ryuji for long, but from day one who knew he loved it. They already had such a strong bond and where so close that some people even assumed them to be in a relationship with one another , which neither of them would mind. But they where settled on being close friends , it’s what made the two teens happiest. Having complete trust in one another , their relationship being as close as you can platonically get. And it only got closer when Ryuji had confessed he wanted to try regressing. It was know that his girlfriend Haru used it as her method of coping , so Ryuji assumed it may help him as well. 

Haru was his main caregiver , Akira just being more of a babysitter when she wasn’t around or had work to focus on. Though it always made her feel guilty to leave , she knew Akira would take close care of him and be just as gentle as she was. He certainly fulfilled that, never getting angry or upset with Ryuji as to not startle him, since his childhood often made it so his regression to be in the more impure side of things. Though on some days , like today , he was the happiest little boy in the world. Laughing and squirming, constantly needing to talk or babble about the things he enjoyed.

For now he was sat on the floor of Akira’s room in nothing but one of his graphic t-shirts and his boxers , his fingers , face and soother all covered in primary coloured paints. “ papa !” He shouted , laughing from behind his pacifier and looking up to where Akira was laid , looking at something on his phone , but still making sure to keep a close eye on the energetic regressor. “ What’s up buddy ?” He asked blankly , his eyes wide in confusion, since just a moment ago Ryuji seemed entirely content with what he was doing. “ Look a’ d’is..” He said proudly , a little smirk on his face. 

This all only made Akira chuckle as he stood up and leaned over the painting his friend had done , it clearing was meant to be a portrait of the phantom thieves , though was what you’d expect from someone who was barely 4 years old mentally. “ Wow , good job..” He praised , ruffling Ryuji’s hair with a calm smile settled upon his features. “ Why does Ann look so grumpy though ?” He said with a bit of a laugh, Ryuji had clearly forgotten her while doing the painting and added it last minute. But Akira still found it thoughtful either way. “ b’cause she is grumpy .. she’s all like.. grrr!” Ryuji exclaimed , his soother falling out but being caught by the clip it was attached to on his bright yellow shirt. 

“ Whatever you say..” he only replied , knowing the little rivalry between the two Akira didn’t think he should say much else on the topic and just switch to something else as to not upset the regressor. “But you little mister are covered in paint.. why don’t we get cleaned up ?” He suggested , lifting the other up and not really caring if he was to get paint into his casual clothing, it could always be washed, just like Ryuji. “ Bath?” The blonde only replied before placing his pacifier back in his mouth firmly. “ Lots of bubbles , like always ?” Akira Replied happily , keeping both his expression and body language open and inviting so the other didn’t feel threatened of ashamed to be in this headspace. 

His suggestion brought a bunch of little cheering noises from Ryuji as he laughed excitedly. Tightly hugging Akira as he did. This was the headspace everyone preferred to see him in, little or big, happy Ryuji was the best Ryuji you could get. Besides , both of his caregivers hated to see him so upset while his regression came out of negative emotions. But when positive triggers brought out his small side , he was the most delightful boy to be around in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is actually for my girlfriend !! She kins Ryuji and is the most valid like .. ever .. ALL RYUJI KINS ARE VALID ! also sorry it was so short and i added the Haryuji agenda


End file.
